Blog użytkownika:Kimi02/Przeznaczenie
Proszę o pisanie komentarzy. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *Akcja dzieje się po Jws2. *Czkawka i reszta mają po 23 lata. *Czkawka i Astrid są ze sobą. *Czkawka ma swój własny dom. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1. To był zwykły dzień. Czkawka z samego rana poszedł latać na Szczerbatku przez około 3 godziny, potem poszedł do Astrid by zaprosić ją na romantyczną randkę. Najpierw poszli na piknik, potem poszli nad jezioro popluskali się trochę, a na końcu Czkawka zaplanował coś niesamowitego poszli na kolacje pod gołym niebem przygotował jej ulubione danie i napój na dodatek jedzenie umylił im piękna muzyka. Czkawka chciał już pójść do domu, ale Astrid chciała jeszcze z nim po latać. Było już ciemno. Tę noc Astrid spędziła u Czkawki. Szczerbatek spał w salonie i ta noc była jakaś inna. Nagle na niebie pojawiła się spadająca gwiazda, ta gwiazda zmieniła sen Szczerbatka najpierw śnił, że jest na polu smoczejmiętki, a potem pojawił się biały smok, który świecił. Ten smok powiedział Szczerbatkowi, że pora wypełnić przeznaczenie i wkrótce odniesie wrażenie, że musi gdzieś lecieć i musi zabrać tam Czkawkę. Szczerbate się obudził gdy smok gdzieś zniknął. Pomyślał, że to tylko głupi sen i poszedł dalej spać. Następnego dnia Czkawka i Astrid się obudzili. Astrid : My... my zrobiliśmy to O czym myślę? Czkawka : Na to wygląda, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że niczego nie żałuję bo cię kocham. Astrid : Ja też. I się pocałowali. Czkawka : Idę się ubrać. Astrid : Ja też. Poszli się ubrać, gdy się ubrali Astrid poszła się wykąpać, a Czkawka poszedł na dół do Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek już nie spał i rzucił się na Czkawkę i lizał. Czkawka : Szczerbatek dosyć już dość . Szczerbatek nie przestawał lizał go tak przez 10 minut. Czkawka : Szczerbatek cały się kleje. Dobra zrobie dla Astrid cudne śniadanie. Pomorzesz mi mortko ty moja? Szczerbatek warknął, że pomoże . Czkawka i Szczerbatek odrazu rzucili się do roboty wszystko wyglądało tak płynnie . Astrid zeszła na dół . Astrid : Co tam robisz? Czkawka : Śniadanie. Astrid : Co jest na śniadanie? Czkawka : Naleśniki z sokiem pomarańczowym. Astrid : Mmm... moje ulubione śniadanie. Czkawka : Wiem dlatego ja z mordką to zrobiliśmy specjalnie dla ciebie. Czkawka podał śniadanie i poszedł do góry mówiąc: Czkawka : Teraz ja idę się wykąpać. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2. Po 30 minutach Czkawka zszedł na dół, ale Astrid już tam nie było. Czkawka spytał się Szczerbatka gdzie poszła. Szczerbatek nawet nawet nie zdążył ruszyć głową gdy rozbiegł się hałas. Czkawka natychmiast wybiegł zobaczyć co się dziej. Okazało się, że to była Astrid z Wichurą. Czkawka : Co się dzieje! ? Astrid : Wichura chyba oszalała? Szczerbatek wyszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje to co zobaczył bardzo go zdziwiło Wichura, która z niewiadomych przyczyn chce złapać Astrid. Szczerbatek strzelił plazmom i krzyknął. Wichura natychmiast zostawiła Astrid. Smoki zaczęły na siebie warczeć. Czkawka i Astrid nie wiedzieli czy tylko rozmawiają czy walczą. Po 10 minutach Szczerbatek podszedł do Czkawki i spojrzał. Jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Czkawka : Astrid. Wichura chce cię gdzieś zaprowadzić. Astrid : Jesteś pewien. To wyglądało jak by chciała mnie skrzywdzić. Czkawka : Jestem pewien. Możesz mi zaufać. Astrid : Dobrze. Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę, smok poleciał. Czkawka postanowił lecieć z nimi, wskoczył na Szczerbatka i polecieli. Widać było, że Szczerbatek też chciał za nimi lecieć. Lecieli na smoczą wyspę, a dokładniej do jaskini. Gdy wylądowali Wichura poszła do jaskini wszyscy poszli za nią. Szli coraz dalej, zrobiło się już całkowicie ciemno wtedy Wichura staneła i podpaliła pochodnie, które z niewiadomych przyczyn tam były. Ku ich oczom ukazała się mapa. Czkawka szybko z rysował mapę i powiedział, że jutro tam pójdą, a na razie przemyśl my co się tu w ogóle stało. Polecieli na Berk, Czkawka poszedł do domu, ale najpierw pocałował Astrid. Czkawka cały czas myślał co to miało być ale nic nie wymyślił i poszedł spać. Następnego dnia Czkawka i Astrid polecieli według mapy zaprowadziła ich do kolejnej jaskini, jaskinia była krótka i nic w niej nie był. Nie wiedzieli co myśleć, spodziewali się czegoś innego, Czkawka pomyślał że może Zaprowadzą tu Śledzika, Sorczysmarka i Bliźniaki. Astrid nie była zachwycona, ale potem pomyślała, że każda pomoc się przyda. Polecieli po nich i opowiedzieli co się stało wszyscy byli zdziwieni. Zaprowadzili ich tu niestety oni też nie wiedzieli co to może znaczyć. Wszyscy szukali jakiś rzeczy, map, rysunków tylko bliźniaki się obijali. Nagle Hakokieł zawalił Sorczysmarka z grzbietu i się rospalił inni próbowali go uspokoić, ale smok ich odpychał i nie dało się do niego zbliżyć. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 3. Wyglądało jak by oszalał. Nagle Hakokieł rostopił cały koniec jaskini, gdy to zrobił natychmiast się uspokoił i podszedł do Sorczysmarka. Sorczysmark : Co to miało być? Czkawka : Niewiem, ale musimy coś z tym zrobić. Astrid : To Co mamy już zostawić tą sprawę ? Śledzik : Otóż nie, widzisz jeżeli zostawimy tą sprawę możliwe , że nasze smoki oszaleją. Czkawka : Czyli jasne musimy rozwikłać tą sprawę. Sorczysmark : To mi przypomina to poszukiwanie skarbu. Czkawka : Tylko teraz smoki są stawką. Mieczyk : Czyli nasz smok oszaleje, odjazd. Co nie siostra? Szpadka : No. I zderzyli się głowami. Czkawka : Wcale nie odjazd. Dobra sprawdźmy czy coś jest w jaskini. Weszli do jaskini była długo nie musieli szukać. Na końcu jaskini leżał złoty klucz, a gdy Czkawka go wyjął jaskinia zaczęła się zawolać, tylko dzięki smoka zdołali uciec. Śledzik : Ciekawe do czego jest ten klucz? Czkawka : I tego właśnie musimy się dowiedzieć. Jak wasze smoki będą się dziwnie zachowywać to mówcie. Wszyscy: Okej. Polecieli na Berk wszyscy poszli do domów tylko Czkawka i Astrid zostali. Czkawka : Ciekawe co może znaczyć ten klucz? Astrid : Nie chce rozmawiać o tym. Chce spędzić trochę czasu z tobą sam na sam. Czkawka : Nie mam nic przeciwko. To może polećmy gdzieś. Astrid : Nie sam na sam czyli bez smoków. Czkawka: Dobrze . Szczerbatek idź do domu. Astrid : Ty też Wichurko. Smoki poszły do domu, a Czkawka i Astrid poszli do głębi lasu można było się domyślać co tam robili. Tym czasem u Szczerbateka, Szczerbatek gdy tylko wrócił do domu spojrzał w okno czy jeszcze tam są, a gdy poszli wyszedł na dwór. Wiedział, że Czkawka będzie jeszcze tam dopóki się nie ściemni, a więc postanowił skorzystać z okazji. Szczerbatek poszedł do lasu pobawić się trochę, ale zauważył, że Czkawka tam jest i poszedł zobaczyć nad jeziorko trochę połowić ryb pobawić się w wodzie no , ale Czkawka i Astrid też tam poszli. Wtedy Szczerbatek się trochę zezłościł i musiał znowu gdzie indziej iść. Zostało mu tylko jedno miejsce nad klifem koło lasu. Popatrzeć na Ocean po strzelać w drzewa . Szczerbatek właśnie patrzał na słońce odbijające się w Oceanie, wtedy znów pojawił się biały, świecący smok, który mówił, że: Musisz wypełnić przeznaczenie, przeznaczenie jest już blisko. Jak smok skończył mówić znikł tak jak poprzednio. Szczerbatek był oszołomiony tak , że nie zauważył nawet, że Czkawka się zbliża. Tym razem ledwo co zdążył uciec. Szczerbatek darował sobie już jakieś wyprawy i poszedł do domu przemyśleć co właśnie widział. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 4. Szczerbatek zrozumiał, że to niezwidy, ale nie wiedział co to za przeznaczenie. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Po chwili przypomniał sobie sen w którym był ten smok i mówił, że wkrótce odczuje wrażenie, że musi gdzieś po lecieć i musi zabrać tam Czkawkę. Szczerbatek wtedy wiedział co zrobić. Nagle do domu przyszedł Czkawka i odrazu poszedł do swojego pokoju się położyć powiedział tylko dobranoc Szczerbatkowi. Po chwili wszyscy spali. Następnego dnia. Czkawka nie mógł długo pospać, ponieważ Śledzik go obudził. Powiedział ,że Sztykamięs chce gdzieś lecieć. Czkawka wstał, włożył klucz do torby i poszedł zawołać grupę. Gdy wszyscy byli polecieli za Sztykamięs, a ona zaprowadziła ich do kolejnej jaskini. Rozejrzeli się po niej znaleźli tam jedynie okrągłe miejsce. Sztykamięs rzuciła się na Czkawkę i roszarpała mu torbę , gdy znalazła klucz zjadła go i wupluła w to okrągłe miejsce . Nagle Jot wypuścił gaz, gaz szybko zniknął tak jakby ten roszpuszczony klucz go wchłonąć. Powstało z tego klucza jakiś zielony okrągły kamień. Bliźniaki : Ale odjazd ! Czkawka ignorując bliźniaki wzioł kamień i spojrzał na Szczerbatka. Śledzik : Jak myślisz co ma znaczyć ten kamień? Czkawka : Niewiem. Ale wydaje mi się , że on jest bardzo ważny. Jeźdźcy polecieli na Berk. Astrid chciała jeszcze spędzić trochę czasu z Czkawką, ale Czkawka niemiał ochoty. Czkawka wolał Po latać na Szczerbatku i tak też zrobił, gdy tak latali zapominiali o problemach. Gdy tak latali Czkawka przypomniał sobie ,że miał pomoc Pyskaczowi sprzątać w kuźni. Czkawka na Szczerbatku polecieli w stronę kuźni. Nie trwało to długo Czkawka : Jestem. Pyskacz : Nareszcie. Czkawka : Przepraszam mam dużo na głowie. Pyskacz : No przeież rozumiem jesteś teraz wodzem, a przecież wódz ma dużo na głowie. Czkawka : No. Pyskacz : Dobra bierzemy się do roboty. Czkawka : Jasne. Zaczeli sprzątać, aż Czkawka znalazł rysunek przedstawiający Pyskacza i Stoika. Wtedy Czkawka przypomniał sobie jak go obronił. Pyskacz : Twój ojciec był wielkim człowiekiem i wierzył, że ty też będziesz. Nie mylił się. Czkawka : Wiesz co? Mój ojciec żyje w naszych sercach. Pyskacz : Święta prawda. Czkawka : Ale mi go brakuje. Pyskacz : W końcu się z tym Po godzisz. Czkawka : Może i masz rację. Dobra sprzątajmy. Pyskacz : Wiesz co? Twój ojciec kazał ci to dać. Myślę, że to odpowiednia pora by ci to wręczyć. Czkawka : Co to? Pyskacz : List. Idź go przeczytać ja dalej posprzątam. Czkawka : Dzięki. Czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju i usiadł na łóżku, a Szczerbatek koło niego. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 5. Czkawka zaczoł czytać. Czkawka : Chciałbym Ci powiedzieć dwie rzeczy pierwsza to: Jak się urodziłeś byłeś mał wszyscy myśleli, że odrazu zginiesz, że nie przeżyjesz, ale ja i twoja matka wierzyliśmy w ciebie, ja wierzyłem, że jeszcze im pokażesz gdzie raki zimują wierzyłem, że będziesz wspaniałym wodzę. Ale jak twoją matkę porwał smok przestałem wierzyć coraz więcej z tobą spędzałem czas do niczego się nienadawałeś, ale jednak byłeś moim synem i cie kochałem wiem, że tego wtedy nie okazywałem widziałem, że się starasz no , ale w końcu o dawałem cię Pyskaczowi nie miałem do ciebie siły zwłaszcza jak widziałem jak inni sobie radzą. Nieraz miałem wrażenie, że Pyskacz był dla ciebie łagodniejszy niż ja. Nauczyłeś się o Pyskacza rzymyślictwa, ale nieumiałeś walczyć , gdy tylko atakowały smoki rwałeś się do walki, ale nic byś niezdziałał. Wtedy chciałeś mi udowodnić, że nadajesz się na Wikinga, ale ja tego wtedy nie widziałem. Zaczęłeś być denerwujący uciekałeś z kuźni wmawiałeś mi, że złapałem Nocną Furie. Pewnego dnia wyruszyłem w poszukiwaniu legowiska smoków, a ciebie zostawiłem na szkoleniu myślałem ,że może się czegoś nauczysz . Wróciłem na Berk wszyscy szczęśliwi, mówili , że cud się stał . Myślałem ,że nie żyjesz, ale potem dowiedziałem się, że jesteś najlepszy chciałem to zobaczyć, a gdy zobaczyłem nie mogłem uwierzyć wtedy w moich oczach byłeś synem jakiego chciałem. Postanowiłem dać ci twój pierwszy hełm, chciałem się do ciebie zbliżyć zresztą jak wszyscy, ale ty byłeś zamknięty w sobie. Wreszcie miałeś zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka Koszmara Ponocnika. Myślałem , że to będzie piękny dzień, ale ty zdjołeś swój hełm to mnie doprowadziło do szału. I jeszcze Nocna Furia złapaliśmy ją, ty chciałeś ją wtedy myślałem , że już nie mam syna, ale jak powiedziałeś, że byliście w legowisku smoków to chciałem cie wygnać. Popłyneliśmy do legowiska smoków wyszła ta bestia, a ty z przyjaciółmi przylecieliście na smokach ty poszłaś uwolnić smoka, a oni atakowali bestie. Wpadłeś do wody, a smok wyrwał się i cię uratował. Jak by mi ktoś to opowiedział to bym w życiu nie uwierzył. Zaczęłeś atakować bestie widziałem w tobie prawdziwego Wikinga. Ale jak zacząłeś spadać myślałem że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, ale znów uratowała cie Nocna Furia. Straciłeś przytomność nieumiałeś nogi Pyskacz zrobił ją specjalnie dla ciebie. Jak się obudziłem smoki i Wikingowie żyli razem. Po pewnym czasie smoki zaczęły sprawiać kłopoty. Dałem ci akademie z jednego powodu by uczył się jak zostać dobrym wodzem i się uczyłeś widziałem to nieraz musiałem dać ci jakąś rade ale sam sobie radziłeś. Dorstałeś mężniałeś takiego właśnie syna chciałem. Druga sprawa to, że masz młodszego o dwa lata brata wiem tylko , że ma na imię Czink. Czkawka gdy przeczytał to niemugł uwierz, że ma brata poszedł do Valki zapytać jej ona powiedziała mu to smamo. Czkawka niewidział jednak dlaczego niema go na Berk. Postanowił odnaleźć brata. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6. Poszedł do Astrid powiedzieć jej o jego zamiarach. Czkawka : Dowiedziałem się ,że mam brata. Astrid : Ty masz brata gdzie on jest. Czkawka : Wiem tylko, że ma na imię Czink. Ja chcę go znaleźć. Astrid : Nie! Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Polecę z tobą. Czkawka : Nie ja muszę go znaleźć sam. Astrid : A jak nie wrócisz? Czkawka : Na pewno wrócę. Czkawka przytulił Astrid. Astrid : To na co jeszcze czekasz? Czkawka : Pamiętaj ja tu wrócę. Po tych słowach Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i polecieli w stronę innych wysp. Pół roku później. Czkawka chciał już się poddać. On i Szczerbatek byli bardzo zmęczeni, postanowili odpocząć na pierwszej wyspie . Po godzinie znaleźć wyspe i na niej odpoczywali. Byli tak zmęczeni, że poszli spać. Gdy spali na wyspę przybyli Wikingowie i zabrali Czkawkę i Szczerbateka na ich wyspe. Dzień później. Czkawka obudził się w więzieniu. Ubrany w jakieś ciuchy.Czkawka nie wiedział gdzie jest Szczerbatek. Myślał jak uciec, ale nic nie wymyślił. Po 2 godzinach podszedł do niego jakiś Wiking w masce. I powiedział: Nieznajomy: Obudziłeś się. Powiesz mi skąd pochodzisz? Czkawka : Nic ci nie powiem. Nieznajomy: Jeszcze sam mi wszystko powiesz. Czkawka nic nie powiedział. Nieznajomy: Ma tu dlaciebie jedzenie. Jabłko i chleb. Musisz mieć siły. Czkawka był głodny, a więc zjadł jabłko i chleb. Nieznajomy: Wiesz jestem szczęśliwy, że cię znaleźliśmy. Czkawka : Jeszcze będziesz żałować. Nieznajomy: Ma dlaciebie niespodziankę. Czkawka miał w głowie najcenniejsze myśli. Nieznajomy: Zabiorę cię do mojego domu. Nieznajomy kazał zabrać Czkawkę do jego domu tak jak powiedział Czkawce. Gdy Czkawka był u nieznajomego w domu usiadł na krześle. Niemugł nawet myśleć o ucieczce, ponieważ był w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu tak jak w więzieniu. Po chwili Wiking w masce wszedł do tego pomieszczenia i powiedział : Nieznajomy: Ty jesteś moim bratem, a ja twoim. Czkawka : Kłamiesz . Nieznajomy: Ja mam na imię Czink, a ty Czkawka prawda. Czkawka : Skąd wiesz. Czink: No mówiem jesteśmy braćmi. Czkawka : Ty naprawdę jesteś moim bratem? Czink: Tak. Czkawka : Czemu nie mieszkasz na wyspie Berk? Czink:Bo moi rodzice mnie znaleźli w lesie i mnie zabrali tu na wyspę Szer. Czkawka : Ja cie szukałem przez pół roku. Czink : To już nie musisz szukać. Czkawka : A co z moim smokiem? Czink: Nic się nie martw jest bezpieczny. Czkawka : Zaprowadzisz mnie do niego? Czink: Jasne , ale najpierw ubierz się w swoje ciuchy. Czink podał Czkawce jego kostium i pokazał łazienkę. Czkawka przegrał się i wyszedł. Czink: Choć za mną Zaprowadze cie do swojego smoka. Czink zaprowadził Czkawkę do miejsca gdzie trzymają smoki, ale Szczerbatka tam nie było. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 7. Czkawka zaczoł wołać przyjaciela i po mniej niż sekundzie Szczerbatek leżał na nim i lizał. Czkawka próbował wstać, ale Szczerbatek nie przestawał. Dopiero gdy Czink chciał pomóc bratu Szczerbatek przestał lizać Czkawkę, a zaczoł warczeć na Czinka. Czkawka uspokoił Szczerbatka i oznajmił mu, że to jego brat. Czink : Jak ty wytresowałeś Nocną Furie? Czkawka : Poprostu nie chciałem go skrzywdzić i on mi zaufał. Czink zaczoł przyglądać się Szczerbatkowi. Czink : Co to za dziwny ogon? Czkawka : Szczerbatek niema jednej lotki, a więc zrobiłem mu taką. Czink : I lata? Czkawka : Tak lata, ale potrzebna mu moja pomoc. Czink : Wiem dość dużo o Nocnych Furiach, ale teraz badanie tego smoka może być prostsze. Czkawka : Są jakieś inne Furie? Czink : Tak jest ich dużo mieszkają na jednej jaskini na innej wyspie. Czkawka : Musisz nas tam zaprowadzić. Czink : Nie to zbyt niebezpieczne. Czkawka : Szczerbatek ma szansę na poznanie innych Nocnych Furi musisz nas tam zaprowadzić. Czink : Te smoki go zabiją. Nocne Furie z kontaktem z ludźmi są zabijanie. Czkawka : Jak to? Czink : Musisz mi zaufać. Czkawka : Ca Dobra ufam ci. Czink : Cieszę się. Zmieniając temat zabierzesz mnie na Berk chce tam mieszkać? Czkawka : Jasne. Tylko powiedz kiedy lecimy. Czink : Fajnie. Może być za godzinę? Czkawka : Jasne. Czink poszedł do swojego domu i spakował najcenniejsze dla niego rzeczy. Po równej godzinie Czink stał koło Czkawki z torbą. Czink : To lecimy? Czkawka : Jasne. Po czym wsiadli na Szczerbatka i polecieli na Berk. Zajęło im to dwie godziny. Czink : To tak wygląda wyspa Berk. Czkawka : Możesz przez chwile mieszkać u mnie z mamą. Czink : Pokaż mi mamę. Czkawka zaprowadził Czinka do ich mamy. Czkawka : Mamo jestem. Valka : Znalazłeś brata. Czkawka : Tak. Valka : A gdzie on jest. Czkawka : Tutaj. Valka natychmiast przestała myć naczynia poszła do przedpokoju. I uściskała Czinka. Valka : To naprawdę ty? Czink : Tak to ja. A gdzie ojciec? Valka : Nie powiedziałeś mu? Czkawka : Nie pytał o tate. Valka : Czink wasz ojciec zginął. Czink : To smutna wiadomość. Czkawka : Ale się cieszmy bo cię odnalazłem. Valka : Czkawka mam dla ciebie smutną wiadomość... Astrid jest chora. Czkawka : Idę do niej, a wy tu zostańcie. Czkawka wyszedł z domu i poszedł w stronę domu Astrid. Gdy był poddrzwiami zapukał. Usłyszał głos Astrid mówią "proszę". Czkawka wszedł zobaczył Astrid na łóżku. Astrid : Kto to ? Czkawka : To ja Czkawka. Astrid wstała i powiesiła się na szyji Czkawki. Czkawka : Też się cieszę, że wróciłem, ale dowiedziałem się, że jesteś chora. Astrid : Nie jestem chora jestem pełna energii. Nagle Astrid zędlała. Czkawka położył ją na łóżku i poleciał po Gothi. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 8. Gdy Czkawka był w domu Gothi, jej tam nie było. Czkawka nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się gdzie jest. Poleciał do Astrid i starał się jej pomóc, nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Po 10 minutach Astrid się odckneła. Co bardzo ucieszyło Czkawkę. Czkawka : Co ci jest? Astrid : Nie jestem pewna. Gothi mówiła, że za kilka miesięcy mi przejdzie. Czkawka : Od kiedy jesteś chora? Astrid : Po 10 dniach od twojego wyjazdu. Czkawka : Już nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Po czym Czkawka pocałował Astrid. Astrid : Znalazłeś brata? Czkawka : Tak. Jest u mnie w domu. Astrid : Chcę go poznać. Astrid wstała i chciała już wyjść kiedy Czkawka powiedział. Czkawka : Ty tu zostań i odpoczywaj, a ja go tu przyprowadze. Astrid : Nie chcę by mnie traktować jak kalekę. Dzięki za troskę , ale sama pójdę. Czkawka : Nie zostań tu. Astrid : Jestem wojowniczką nie dzieckiem mogę sama chodzić. Czkawka : Ale Astrid ja się o ciebie martwię. Astrid : Nie musisz dam sobie sama radę. Czkawka : Dobra, ale chociaż pójść na Wichurze. Astrid : Dobrze. Astrid wyszła z domu, a za nią Czkawka. Astrid wskoczyła na Wichurę i razem poszli do domu Czkawki, lecz Czkawka nie spuszczał Astrid z oczów. Nawet jak Astrid schodziła z smoka Czkawka chciał jej pomóc co bardzo zdenerwowało Astrid. Tak się zdenerwowała, że poszła do domu. Czkawka pobiegł za nią, ale Astrid zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Czkawka nie chciał odpuścić i prosił Astrid, żeby mu otworzyła. Astrid niemiała takiego zamiaru powiedziała mu tylko , żeby dał jej spokój. Czkawka tak zrobił, ale po pięciu minutach. Poszedł do domu. Valka : I jak Astrid. Czkawka : Dobrze. Czink: Co się stało? Czkawka : Nic. I poszedł do swojego pokoju. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 9. Czkawka siedział w swoim pokoju i myślał co zrobił źle , przecież tylko martwił się o Astrid , przecież ją kocha ma to zignorować ? Gdy tak rozmyślał Szczerbatek szybko wszedł do pokoju. Wzioł Czkawkę na dwór i chciał żeby Czkawka wsiadł na niego . Czkawka : Szczerbatek chcesz polatać? Szczerbatek kiwnął głową że chce . Czkawka : No dobra. Gdy Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka zobaczył że ma jego torbę w pysku . Czkawka : Szczerbatek po co ci moja torba? Czkawka zabił torbę założył ją i polecieli, a za nimi poleciał Sorczysmark i Czink . Na szczęście Szczerbatek nie leciał szybko dzięki czemu mogli ich śledzić po godzinie Czink wiedział już gdzie lecą Czkawka i Szczerbatek , oni Lecieli do miejsca gdzie są Nocne Furie . Czink : Sorczysmark poleć trochę szybciej musze p po wiedzieć coś ważnego Czkawce. Polecieli szybciej i Czkawka widział już ich. Czink : Czkawka ! Szczerbatek nie jest Nocną Furią! Czkawka : Jak to? Czink : Nocne Furie mają włosy pod pachami , a Szczerbatek nie ma ! Nie możecie tam polecieć bo one was zabiją! Czkawka próbował skręcić , ale skończyło się na tym że spadli na ziemię , a Szczerbatek stracił przytomność. Sorczysmark zabrał Czkawkę i Szczerbateka na Berk. C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania